Kaito 'KID'
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Conan dan Doi pun menemui Ai untuk mengetahui kepastian antidote APTX4869. Namun, Ai masih belum menyelesaikan antidote-nya.
1. Chapter 1

"Huh, bosan sekali," ujar seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Kuroba Kaito sambil berjalan di jalanan yang sudah sepi.

'Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah pergi ke luar malam ini atau kau akan mati!" tiba-tiba, kata-kata Akako—teman Kaito yang seorang penyihir—terngiang di kepala Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Detective ConanCase Closed © Gosho Aoyama**

**Characters: Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan & Kaito KID/Kuroba Kaito  
><strong>

**Genre: Crime, Friendship  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Warning: don't like don't read, mungkin ada typo(s), Canon rada AR  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback…<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, di SMA Ekoda…<p>

"_Ohayo, Ahoko!_" sapa Kaito ke Aoko dengan semangat.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, _Bakaito!_" bentak Aoko.

"Kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku '_Bakaito', Ahoko_, " kata Kaito, "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini, warna apa?" lanjutnya sambil mendekati Aoko.

"Mau apa kau, _Bakaito_!?" bentak Aoko.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melihat warnamu hari ini, kikikikik," ucap Kaito sambil memegang ujung rok Aoko.

Greb! Tiba-tiba, lengan Kaito ditarik oleh seseorang keluar kelas.

* * *

><p>"Oy, oy, kau ini kenapa sih tiba-tiba menarikku keluar kelas, Akako?" tanya Kaito saat mereka sampai di lorong sepi.<p>

"Kuroba-_kun_, tolong dengarkan aku," ujar Akako.

"Eh?"

"Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pergi ke luar malam ini atau kau akan mati!" ucap Akako dengan wajah serius.

"Hah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback off…<strong>

* * *

><p>'Si Akako ngomong apa, sih?' batin Kaito sambil terus berjalan.<p>

"APA!? 1 juta yen!?" seru seseorang di gang dekat Kaito berdiri.

"Ya, itu sudah keputusan final. Kau menginginkannya atau tidak?" tanya seseorang yang lain.

"Tapi, kemarin kita sepakat di harga setengah juta."

'Hah? Apa-apaan mereka? Apa ini kasus penculikan?'

"Huh, kau pikir menyelundupkan narkoba ini ke Jepang mudah, eh?"

'Transaksi narkoba…'

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya, aku harus dapat narkoba itu dengan harga setengah juta atau…"

"Atau apa?" tanya orang kedua dengan nada mengejek.

"Atau aku akan melapor polisi."

"Kau tidak mungkin melapor polisi karena kau akan…"

"Akan apa?" kali ini, orang pertama yang bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Mati."

Dor! Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tembakan yang tidak begitu keras.

'Gawat! Aku harus segera melapor polisi!' batin Kaito panik.

Namun, saat Kaito ingin membalikkan badannya, ada seseorang berpakaian serba hitam memukul belakang kepala Kaito.

Bruk. Seketika, Kaito ambruk dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

"_Aniki_, ada seseorang yang menguntit kita lagi," kata orang yang memukul Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, berikan dia racun buatan pengkhianat sialan itu," kata orang yang dipanggil '_Aniki_' tersebut.

"Baik, _Aniki_," katanya sambil membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi banyak kapsul dan meminumkan salah satunya ke Kaito.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

* * *

><p>"Aduduh… pusing sekali," keluh Kaito sambil memegang belakang kepalanya.<p>

"Aw…" ringisnya sambil melihat telapak tangannya.

"Darah!? Eh… tunggu, tunggu, kenapa tanganku kecil?'

Kemudian, Kaito menghadap ke kaca toko di dekatnya.

"Tubuhku… mengecil."

* * *

><p>Dok! Dok! Dok!<p>

"Jii-_chan_! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Cklek. Kemudian, pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pria yang sudah berumur.

"Kaito-_bocchama_, kenapa anda memakai suara anak-anak?" tanya Jii sambil mengucek matanya.

Saat Jii melihat Kaito—yang sudah menciut dan kepalanya bersimbah darah—dia langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Nak, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tersesat? Kenapa bajumu kebesaran? Kenapa kau terluka?" tanya Jii kepada Kaito.

"Jii-_chan_, aku adalah Kaito."

Kemudian, Jii pun memperhatikan Kaito dari ujung rambut dan ujung kaki.

"Kau memang mirip dengan Kaito-_bocchama_ saat kecil dan baju yang kau pakai sama seperti baju Kaito-_bocchama _saat keluar tadi. Apa kau saudaranya?"

"Jii-_chan_, harus kubilang berapa kali kalau aku adalah Kuroba Kaito yang sekarang adalah Kaito KID. Ayahku, Kuroba Toichi adalah seorang pesulap terkenal yang dulunya adalah Kaito KID. Beliau meninggal di pertunjukan terakhirnya karena kecelakaan yang disengaja. Lalu, ibuku adalah Kuroba Chikage yang dulunya seorang pencuri yang bernama _Phantom Lady_, tapi sekarang sudah pensiun. Lalu, kau adalah Konosuke Jii yang merupakan pelayan setia ayahku. 6 bulan lalu, kau berpakaian seperti Kaito KID dan mencuri _The Moonlight Eye_ untuk mengetahui pembunuh ayahku."

Jii pun tercengang mendengar Kaito, "Kaito-_bocchama… _bagaimana bisa?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan, tapi obati lukaku dulu."

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitu… anda di serang oleh pria berbaju hitam saat menyaksikan transaksi narkoba."<p>

"Iya, lalu, sepertinya mereka meminumkanku racun untuk membunuhku. Namun, kurasa racun tersebut belum sempurna, sehingga aku malah menciut."

"Saya rasa, pria berbaju hitam tersebut ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 8 tahun lalu."

Hening…

"Jii-chan…" kata Kaito memecah keheningan.

"Iya, Kaito-_bocchama_?"

"Tolong ganti identitasku."

"Ba-baik, _bocchama_. Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Kurasa, orang-orang berbaju hitam tersebut tidak akan senang kalau mengetahuiku masih hidup dan pasti orang-orang di sekitarku akan berada dalam bahaya," terang Kaito, "Setelah itu, tuliskan surat ijin ke sekolah. Bilang saja aku sedang menyusul ibu ke Las Vegas. Lalu, daftarkan aku ke SD Teitan."

"SD Teitan? Bukankah SD Teitan berada di kota Beika. Kenapa tidak daftar di SD Ekoda saja?" tanya Jii ragu-ragu.

"Yah, kalau bisa, aku sih maunya di SD Ekoda saja karena aku malas naik kereta selama 15 menit, lalu jalan kaki lagi selama 10 menit. Sayangnya, aku ada sedikit keperluan di SD Teitan," ucap Kaito.

"Ja-jangan-jangan, anda ada perlu dengan 'dia'," kata Jii.

Sementara, Kaito hanya terdiam dan hanya menunjukkan _poker face_-nya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian di SD Teitan…<p>

"Anak-anak, mohon tenang sedikit. Kalian kedatangan teman baru hari ini," kata seorang guru berkaca mata di kelas 1-B yang bernama Kobayashi Sumiko.

Kemudian, murid-murid yang tadinya mengobrol, langsung diam sambil bergumam 'kira-kira, laki-laki atau perempuan?'.

"Baiklah, Gaddo-_kun_, kau boleh masuk," ucap Kobayashi-_sensei_ ke arah pintu.

Krek. Pintu pun dibuka oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Ehhh?" gumam semua murid di kelas 1-B—kecuali Conan dan Ai—saat melihat teman baru mereka.

Kemudian, semuanya langsung melihat ke arah Conan sambil bergumam 'mirip sekali'.

'Oy, oy, kenapa sih bocah-bocah itu menyamaiku dengan murid baru itu?' batin Conan.

"Namaku Gaddo Doiki, _desu_. Salam kenal semuanya," katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

'Mana mungkin aku mirip dengannya, suaranya saja seperti bapak-bapak serak,' batin Conan lagi.

"Baiklah, Gaddo-_kun_, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Edogawa-_kun_," kata Kobayashi-_sensei_ sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Conan yang berada di paling belakang sebelah kanan.

"Baik, _sensei_."

'Kenapa sih bocah itu harus duduk di sebelahku?'

"Namaku Gaddo Doiki. Salam kenal, Edogawa-_kun_," kata Doi yang sudah duduk di sebelah Conan sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Eh, namaku Edogawa Conan. Salam kenal juga," kata Conan sambil membalas uluran tangan Doi.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, buka buku matematika kalian di halaman 26, kita akan belajar tentang…"

* * *

><p>Saat istirahat…<p>

Saat ini, kelas sedang sepi, hanya ada Conan, Doi, Mitsuhiko, Genta dan beberapa anak laki-laki lainnya.

"Aku bosan, nih," ucap seorang anak lelaki.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sepak bola? Kita ajak Gaddo-_kun_ juga," ucap yang lain.

"Ide bagus," timpal Mitsuhiko, "Gaddo-_kun_, apa kau mau bermain sepak bola bersama kami?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja, aku mau," jawab Doi dengan ceria.

"Bagaimana dengan Conan-_kun_?" tanya Mitsuhiko ke Conan.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Teman-teman, kita pergi duluan saja, nanti Conan-_kun_ menyusul," ucap Mitsuhiko ke teman-temannya.

Semua murid laki-laki langsung mengangguk secara bersamaan dan keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Tunggu," ujar Conan ke Doi yang belum meninggalkan kelas.

"Ada apa, Edogawa-_kun_?" tanya Doi.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih dewasa lagi, Gaddo Doiki, maksudku, Kaito KID?" Conan balik bertanya.

"Eh, maksudmu apa, Edogawa-_kun_?"

"Saat kita berjabat tangan tadi, aku merasakan telapak tanganmu terlalu sering menggunakan sarung tangan. Lalu, kulit jari telunjukmu juga tebal menandakan kau sering menekan sesuatu yang keras menggunakan jari telunjukmu, seperti pistol."

"Eh!?"

"Lalu, pilihan namamu buruk, KID. 'Ga-d-do Do-i-ki' kalau di susun ulang akan menjadi 'Ka-i-to Ki-d-do'."

'Ingat _poker face_, Kaito,' batin Doi.

"Apa itu semua membuktikan kalau aku adalah Kaito KID?" tanya Doi yang sudah memasang _poker face_-nya.

"Dan, ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi khas KID kalau dia sudah terpojok, iya 'kan?"

Doi pun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya, "Yah, lagi-lagi penyamaranku terbongkar olehmu, Meitantei-_kun_."

"_Baka!_ Kau sedang tidak menyamar, tapi tubuhmu menciut," ujar Conan, "Kenapa kau bisa begini?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

* * *

><p>"Oh, jadi kau menjadi saksi mata transaksi narkoba yang dilakukan oleh pria berbaju hitam dan dipaksa minum racun oleh mereka."<p>

"Iya," kata Doi, "gara-gara mereka, aku sudah tidak dapat mencuri lagi, huh."

"Tapi, setidaknya mereka berhasil membuat kedamaian karena Kaito KID tidak akan muncul untuk sementara," ucap Conan ceplas-ceplos yang sukses mendapat _death glare_ dari Doi.

"Hanya bercanda."

"Apa tubuh kita akan begini untuk selamanya?" tanya Doi.

"Ya, kalau kita tidak mendapat penawar racunnya."

"Dari mana kita bisa mendapat penawar racunnya?"

"Cara pertama, kalau kita bisa menghancurkan _Black Organization_, kemungkinan kita dapat menemukan obatnya. Cara kedua, temanku yang dulunya adalah anggota _Black Organization_ dan penemu racun itu, sedang melakukan penelitian untuk mencari penawarnya. Kita hanya dapat berharap dia dapat menemukan penawarnya dengan cepat."

"Begitu…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata Kaito KID masih muda, ya?" kata Conan.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Doi.

"Yah, waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, kupikir kau sudah berumur 20-an tahun, tapi ternyata kau seumuran denganku. Hahahahahaha."

"Huh, dasar, ternyata Meitantei-_kun_ tidak dapat mengetahui umurku."

"Salah kau sendiri memakai _monocle_ yang menyebalkan itu. Jadi, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahmu dengan jelas."

"Aku memakai itu untuk menyembunyikan identitasku, tahu!"

Hening…

"KID, apa kau merasa lupa sesuatu?" tanya Conan.

"Eng, iya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lupakan."

**~TBC~**

**Girl: *baca ulang***

**Kaito & Conan: *ikutan baca***

**Girl: GYAAAAAA! Cerita macam apa ini!?**

**Conan: Oy, oy, kenapa sih gue dimirip-miripin sama si pencuri-yang-anti-mainstream ini? *tunjuk-tunjuk Kaito***

**Girl: Kalian ini emang mirip, tauk! Kalo Kaito lagi enggak berpakaian KID, dia bakal mirip banget sama lo. _Seiyuu _kalian aja sama waktu remaja.**

**Conan: (untung aja _seiyuu_ kita pas kecil beda, ogah banget suara gue mirip sama om-om)**

**Girl: Tapi, bedanya, rambut Conan alias Shinichi lebih rapi, rambut Kaito lebih berantakan**

**Kaito: Trus, lo lebih suka yang mana?**

**Girl: YA JELAS KID-SAMA LAH! RAMBUT BERANTAKAN ITU SEKSI! KID-SAMA, AI LAPH YU, PLIS MERI MI! *monyong2 ke Kaito***

**Kaito: GYAAAA! BIBIR LO NGINGETIN GUE AKAN BIBIR IKAN! *tembak2in kartu ke Girl***

**Girl: huhuhuhu... Kid-sama jahat *pundung di pojokan***

**Conan & Kaito: *sweatdrop***

**Conan: Yak, berhubung author kita lagi pundung di pojokan, biar kami yang mewakilinya**

**Conan & Kaito: terimakasih sudah membaca fic yang jauh dari kata 'sempurna' ini. Jika berkenan, tolong tuliskan pendapat kalian di kolom _review. See you (next illusion)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**BAGI YANG SUDAH BACA CHAP 1, TOLONG DIBACA ULANG KARENA ADA SEDIKIT PERUBAHAN ^^**

* * *

><p>"<em>Gomen, gomen<em>, tadi Doi-_kun _tiba-tiba sakit perut dan memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke UKS. Hahaha," ujar Conan kepada teman-temannya sambil tertawa yang dipaksa.

"Iya, tadi aku juga memintanya untuk menemaniku di UKS sebentar," kata Doi meyakinkan.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kita bisa main bersama lagi," kata Mitsuhiko, "Iya 'kan, teman-teman?"

"Iya," timpal anak-anak yang lain.

Kring. Kring.

Tiba-tiba, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Anak-anak yang tadinya masih berada di luar kelas, langsung memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Kobayashi Sumiko—wali kelas 1-B—memasuki kelas.

"_Konnichiwa_, anak-anak," ucap Kobayashi-sensei memberi salam.

"_Konnichiwa, sensei_," jawab murid 1-B serempak.

"Baik anak-anak, sekarang kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran sosial kita yang kemarin."

"Baik, _sensei_," jawab murid 1-B.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 59," ucap Kobayashi-_sensei_.

Semua murid pun langsung membuka buku mereka masing-masing, kecuali Doi, karena dia belum punya buku sendiri.

"Yah, lagi-lagi aku harus mengulang pelajaran kelas 1 SD," keluh Doi.

"Daripada kau tidak sekolah dan membuat orang lain curiga," kata Conan.

"Aku jadi salut denganmu," ucap Doi.

"Eh?"

"Ternyata, kau bisa tahan juga menjadi anak kelas 1 SD dan mengulang pelajaran yang membosankan."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, jantung Conan berdetak kencang setelah mendengar perkataan Doi.

'Oy, oy, jangan bilang kalau KID itu…'

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pelajaran kita sampai sini dulu, ya. Jangan lupa mengerjakan PR kalian," kata Kobayashi-<em>sensei<em>.

"Baik, _sensei_."

Kemudian, Kobayashi-_sensei_ pun keluar dari kelas. Lalu, diikuti oleh beberapa murid. Sementara, ada beberapa yang bertugas untuk piket hari itu, termasuk Conan.

"Oy, KI… Doi, jangan pulang dulu," kata Conan sambil mencegah Doi yang ingin pulang.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Doi.

"Lebih baik nanti kau ikut aku setelah aku selesai piket," ucap Conan.

"Eh, tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Kau dengarkan saja aku, ini urusan penting tahu!" bentak Conan sambil memotong perkataan Doi.

Wajah Doi pun agak memucat dan segera mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ba-baik…"

* * *

><p>1 jam kemudian…<p>

Conan dan murid-murid lain yang sudah selesai dengan tugas piket mereka pun segera pulang.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Conan-kun dan Doi-kun," kata seorang murid perempuan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Conan dan Doi.

"Sampai jumpa besok," balas Conan dan Doi.

Conan dan Doi pun segera berjalan keluar gedung SD Teitan.

"Oy, oy, kenapa sih tadi kau membentakku begitu?" tanya Doi.

"_Gomen, gomen,_ aku memang suka begitu tanpa sadar, hehehe," jawab Conan sambil tertawa tanpa dosa.

Doi pun menghela nafasnya pelan, "Lalu, kenapa kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

"Siapa yang mengajakmu ke rumahku?" tanya Conan.

"Eh?" gumam Doi.

"Aku 'kan hanya mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku setelah aku selesai piket," kata Conan polos.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanya Doi lagi.

"Sudah sampai," kata Conan sambil menghentikan langkahnya di depan pagar rumah besar yang berbentuk seperti kapsul dan melebar.

Conan pun membuka pagar dan segera masuk, kemudian diikuti oleh Doi.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Agasa-_Hakase_, ini aku," kata Conan sambil mengetuk pintu.

Cklek.

Tak lama kemudian, Professor Agasa pun membuka pintunya.

"Oh, Shin…" tiba-tiba, Professor Agasa menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Doi, "Em… Conan, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Mana Haibara?" tanya Conan tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia berada di tempat biasa," jawab Professor Agasa.

"Ayo, ikut aku, Doi," kata Conan kepada Doi.

Doi pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan mengikuti Conan.

* * *

><p>Cklek.<p>

Conan pun langsung memasuki ruangan Haibara tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Haibara, aku harus membicarakan sesuatu," ucap Conan tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tahu, pasti ada korban APTX4869 yang lain," kata Ai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Conan.

"Saat istirahat, aku tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolanmu dengan Doi. Atau aku harus menyebutnya Kaito KID," ucap Ai yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer.

'Dasar penguntit,' batin Conan dan Doi.

"Aku bukan penguntit. Aku hanya tanpa sengaja lewat depan kelas."

'Eh? Dia bisa baca pikiran,' batin Conan dan Doi lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perkembangan _antidote_-nya?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Aku masih belum menemukan titik terang. Baru selesai kira-kira 50%," jawab Ai.

"Kalau begitu…"

"AI-CHAN! CONAN-KUN! KALIAN ADA DI MANA?" tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan Ayumi yang memotong perkataan Conan.

Ai pun menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian me-_save _hasil kerjanya dan mematikan komputernya. Lalu, Ai pun keluar dari ruangannya.

"Oy, Kudo. Memangnya dia sudah seperti itu ya, sebelum tubuhnya mengecil?" tanya Doi.

"Entahlah. Aku baru mengenalnya setelah tubuhnya mengecil," jawab Conan.

Doi pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oy, KID. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja," kata Doi.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu identitasku?" tanya Conan.

"Sejak saat aku mengembalikan barang curian _Phantom Lady_," jawab Kaito.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau kan bilang kalau ibumu bermain film dan berperan sebagai adiknya Ryoma. Jadi, aku tahu siapa ibumu dan menurut informasi yang kudapat, Kudo Yukiko tidak punya anak yang bernama Conan. Jadi, menurut ekspetasiku, Conan adalah Shinichi."

"Hm… begitu," kata Conan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberi tahu identitasku," ucap Doi, "Nama asliku adalah Kuroba Kaito. Ayahku adalah seorang pesulap yang bernama Kuroba Toichi, dia adalah Kaito KID yang pertama. Ibuku bernama Kuroba Chikage, dia dulu adalah _Phantom Lady_, tapi sudah pensiun."

"Oy, oy, masa kau mudah sekali memberi tahu identitasmu kepadaku hanya karena kau tahu identitasku?"

"Sebenarnya, bukan karena itu, tapi sebagai balas budi karena kau sudah mau membantuku."

Conan pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"CONAN-_KUN_! SEMUANYA SUDAH MENUNGGU, NIH!" tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan Ayumi.

"IYA, AKU SEGERA TURUN!" teriak Conan sambil berlari sambil diikuti Doi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gomen<em>, tadi aku tiba-tiba harus buang air, hahaha," kata Conan sambil tertawa yang dipaksa.

"Oya, kalian kenapa ke rumah _Hakase_?" tanya Conan.

"Kan kita akan menginap di rumah Hakase," jawab Mitsuhiko, "Conan-_kun_ lupa ya?"

Conan pun menepuk dahinya. Ternyata, dia lupa.

"Oya, Doi sedang apa?" tanya Genta sambil menatap ke arah Doi.

"Anu, dia…" Conan menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku mau bergabung _Shonen Tantei_," jawab Doi tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" ujar Ayumi.

Doi pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Asik! Akhirnya, anggota kita bertambah," seru Ayumi kegirangan.

"Teman-teman semua setuju 'kan?" tanya Ayumi ke yang lain.

Semuanya—minus Professor Agasa, Doi, dan Ayumi—pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Oya, kau tahu _Shonen Tantei_ darimana?" tanya Genta.

"Eh… aku tahu dari TV. Waktu itu kalian menjaga tanduk _kirin_ agar tidak dicuri Kaito KID," jawab Doi.

"Oh, begitu…"

"Oya, bagaimana kalau Doi-_kun_ juga ikut menginap di sini?" usul Mitsuhiko.

"Ide bagus!" timpal Genta.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku pulang sebelum malam," tolak Doi.

"Tapi, sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam," ujar Ai.

Hening…

"_NANI_!?" teriak Doi, "Se-sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam!?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ai.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang," jawab Kaito sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak bisa pulang?" tanya Ayumi.

"Iya, rumahku berada di Ekoda. Sementara, kereta terakhir yang menuju Ekoda adalah pukul 8 malam," jawab Doi.

"Doi-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kau menginap dulu di sini. Sepertinya, ada 2 piyama dan beberapa baju Conan yang tertinggal di sini," tawar Professor Agasa.

"Baiklah. Arigato, _Hakase_."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, pada kangen saya, ga~ :* *ditimpuk*. Gimana? Saya ngelanjutinnya cepet kan? *tampang tablo* *readers: iya, cepet banget sampe kita lumutan*. Hehe, mohon maaf ya karena saya udah kelas 12 dan semester 2 udah disibukin sama yang namanya TO, LUS, LUN, UP, de el el ^^ *readers: alasan!*. Eniwei, gimana sama lanjutan ceritanya? Tolong curahkan pendapat kalian di review ya :D.<strong>


End file.
